


perfect situation

by Anonymous



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, aka mullet era matt, im sorry class, this is pre jaden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Eyes rolled back, something like a coma."





	perfect situation

The freezing breeze of the Los Angeles evening followed Matt as he slammed the door to his home. He regretted it immediately, as the rest of the seemingly unending roommates he has were asleep at this hour. Letting out a slight sigh, the brunette threw his backpack on the floor next to the door, and his jacket the same. 

The silence of the house bothered him, it’s always so lively with someone recording, or HK editing some music video footage, or Merlyn just… being him. In an attempt to shake away the discomfort, Matt walks over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He twists the cap off of the bottle and starts to take a sip.

Before he can finish his sip, a faint moan echoes from one of the rooms. Wiping away the water from his chin that he choked on, Matt sets the bottle down, trying to focus on the moan and wherever the hell it was coming from. Normally, he’d avoid it at all costs, but tonight was different.

The breathy moans seemed as if they were being choked out, which intrigued Matt. He starts to tiptoe towards what room this was coming from. Through sharp hearing and patience, he stops at Ian’s room. The internal dialogue within Matt was running wild: why was he still here, outside of his door? He was about to turn around to his own room, but he was stopped by a whine which stirred many things inside of his gut.

Matt curses to himself as he touched on the apparently light door, it began to open ever so slightly. He peeks through and keeps his movements as quiet as possible as he got closer to get a better look. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him: there, laying in the middle of the bed, was Ian, a hand gripped in his already wrinkled sheets and the other wrapped lazily around the base of his cock. Matt jumped away from the door and blinked, recollecting himself. 

Living in a house full of guys, jerking off was probably the most common thing to happen or walk in on; but the feeling he felt earlier wouldn’t fade, it just got stronger. Matt leaned forward again and lets out a wavering breath. His mouth felt dry, and the more he watched, he began to feel the familiar heat in his stomach build up. It’s wrong, so wrong, to get turned on by watching your best friend jerk off, but Matt bites his lip and leans against the archway, continuing.

Ian lets out a broken moan, his body twitching ever so slightly and Matt had to bite back a moan himself. He struggles to zip down his jeans, but he finally releases the tension on his own cock. He sighs deeply and pressed down with the palm of his hand, a groan escaping low in his throat. 

Matt continued to slowly jerk off, his eyes shut in satisfaction. He was so into pleasuring himself, he didn’t realize that Ian’s moaning stopped altogether. Matt smirked and opened his eyes. Once he realized the once crack of an opening was now an entire archway, that smirk dropped. He didn’t notice that his foot had kicked open the door, exposing his own situation to Ian.

Fumbling with his jeans’ zipper, Matt’s face was redder than ever. He curses under his breath, not sparing a second to face the figure that is sitting on the bed in front of him. After seemingly centuries of attempting to zip up his jeans, Matt looks over to Ian. The man had said nothing this entire time.

Biting his bottom lip, Ian looks over Matt with lidded eyes. He raised his eyebrows, almost as an invitation to join him. There was an unspoken conversation between them. Taking no chances, the brunette walks over to Ian with a glint in his eyes.

Matt drops to his knees, placing his hands on Ian’s thighs. He slides his hands up the bare skin, mouth agape, with quiet breaths. Ian leans back into his own hands, staring down at his friend with glossy eyes. Matt looked at the sight in front of him and too many things went through his mind at that moment. 

He wraps his hand around Ian’s cock and strokes up experimentally. Licking his lips and dipping down, Matt swirls his tongue around the tip teasingly. Ian lets out a shuddered sigh at the contact and leans forward, stroking Matt’s cheek. Matt spits onto his cock and used his hand to coat it and finished his stroke, keeping his palm placed flat against Ian’s pelvis.

Matt leans down again, wrapping his lips around the head. He continued to bob up and down at an even pace, taking in more each time. 

Ian hissed, “Shit,” he closes his eyes and leans his head back. 

Matt smiled as he flattened his tongue against the underside of Ian’s cock. He drags it from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue. He wraps his hand around the base and sucked him down again, twisting his hand over what he couldn’t reach. 

Ian looks down at the mess on his lap, biting back a moan. Spit smeared across his mouth and chin, prickles of tears at the corners, and the blush of his cheeks. He tugs sharply on the back of Matt’s unkempt and long hair, struggling to resist the urge to fuck into his mouth. Matt hums around him, the vibration making Ian’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

Matt pulled off, licking his lips and continuing to jerk Ian off. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and smirks up at him before going down on him again. Ian’s grip on Matt’s hair grew tighter and as he tugged Matt let out a whine. He pulls Matt off, a trail of spit lingering on his lips; Matt’s face, riddled with confusion.

“I wanna try something,” Ian pants.

Matt shuffles on his knees and with lidded eyes responds, “Then do it.”

Ian kept his hand twisted in Matt’s hair, and his other around his cock. Matt opens his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Ian curses under his breath, nearly coming on the spot. Regaining his composure, he guides Matt forward. 

Matt chokes slightly as Ian forces him down farther, till his entire cock was in his mouth. Ian loosened the grip on his hair and brushes the bangs out of Matt’s eyes, then holds onto the back of his head again. Matt reached forward, and Ian held his hand with his own free one. Ian bit his lip and thrusts his hips forward gently. 

Matt closes his eyes, relaxing his throat, and lets Ian abuse his mouth to his liking. As he starts to thrust faster, Ian throws his head back. Matt moans around his cock and squeezes his hand tightly, surprised by his own orgasm. Matt pulls off immediately, coughing. Ian jerks off fast, finishing with a loud moan. Matt jolts slightly as the cum paints his face.

Ian licks his lips and sighs, satisfied. Matt blinks and frowns, wiping some from his eyelashes. He stands up and uses his finger to clean what he can off of his face. Matt looks down at it and smiles mischievously at Ian. Ian raises a concerned eyebrow. He takes the finger into his mouth and dramatically licks it clean.

Matt smiles and snatches Ian’s shirt from off the ground, wiping the rest off. 

“You’re gross.” Ian says with a slight smirk. He tucks himself back into his shorts and looks up at Matt.

Matt groans, “This sucks,” he points towards the dried, white stains covering his dark pants. He shakes his head and pulls the zipper up, buttoning them. “Just have to deal with it later.”

Ian reaches forward and wraps his fingers around the belt loops of Matt’s jeans, “This is...okay though?” Matt tilts his head. “It seemed like a heat of the moment thing and I don’t want everything after to be awkward, or something.”

“Nah,” Matt shrugs. “Nothing changes at all.” he winks.

A smile tugs at Ian’s nerves and he sighs in relief. “Good, because-“

Before Ian could say another word, Matt, with wide eyes, put his finger to his lips. Shuffling could be heard from the hallway. Matt bolts towards the door in an attempt to close it, but it was too late. 

Joba rounds the corner into the room, and to Matt’s luck, he was too tired to even open his eyes. Matt steps away from the doorway slowly, and dives towards the bed, all the while mentally cursing for getting himself into this situation. 

“Dude, when you have someone over, can you please shut the door like the rest of us?” Joba whispers out, hoarsely. “Like, I just wanted to pee, and you know what I got? Your loud ass, who doesn’t know how to stay quiet.”

Matt bites down on a pillow in an attempt to stifle his laugh. Ian backhands his calf, and responds, “I’ll keep that in mind, sorry man.”

Joba lets out a sigh, “Thank you.”

He backs out the door, closing it behind him. He swings it open again, mumbling, “Just put a sock on the handle.”

After hearing Joba's door close across the hall, Matt began to laugh. Ian backhands him yet again, “God, you’re such an idiot.”

“It wasn’t all my fault. You didn’t have to be jacking off,” He bites back, playfully.

Ian lays down next to him, and touches Matt’s face, “You didn’t have to open my door.”

Sitting up on his elbows and leaning closer towards Ian, he says, “And miss out on all of this? Nah, I don’t think so.”

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Looking back up to the man in front of him, Ian gets butterflies. His skin was flushed, his hair askew, and his lips swollen beyond belief. His lips tugged into a soft smile, and Ian loses it. He places his hand on the back of Matt’s neck and crashes their lips together.

Matt’s surprise didn’t last long, as he eagerly kissed back. He flips himself on top of Ian, straddling him.


End file.
